Kingdom Hearts III
by Jay the Keyblade master
Summary: A letter from mickey,some mysterious Keyblade wielders and Sora and Kairi finally getting together. Takes place after KH2 please R&R! CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Finally home

**_ Kingdom Hearts III_**

Jay: Hey wuddup everyone I'm just here showing my love for SoraxKairi fics! Their the best! This story is just what I think KH3 will be like please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Sora and Kairi would be together right now….

------------------------------------

"K-Keyblade" those were the last words the vile Xemnas got to say before Sora and Riku banished him back to the Darkness. They had finally done it. They had accomplished their goal: to reunite and get back to where they left off lazy days at Destiny islands. Sora had to admit their journey was perilous but now he sort of missed all those adventures stopping bad guys like he had said to Riku when they were younger. Now he had gotten back (after a rather rough reunion with Donald and Goofy) but soon after they had gotten a letter with the king's seal on it. This is where our story begins…

"Wow I can't believe I once wanted to get away from all this" said Riku sitting on his usual spot the paopu tree. "You know what they say: you don't realize what you have till it's taken away" said Sora flashing his trademark grin. Riku laughed "Yeah that's true…" "Hey you guys are together and you didn't invite me?" it was Kairi she had the school attire on and was carrying a lot of books. "Hey Kai! Lemme help you with that!" said Sora lifting 4 books. "Hey Sora bet I can make it to her house before you" said Riku with a confident smile" "Fine lets go" Sora got ready to run but Riku was already gone. "Hey wait up you cheated!" Sora ran towards Kairi's house.

She laughed "Those two will never change… but maybe that's what makes them themselves in the end… oh Sora how I've missed you." Kairi started to walk to her house. "I wonder if he's been to the secret cave yet…"

Meanwhile Sora had just arrived at Kairi's house. "You pant cheated pant" Riku laughed "Come on Sora I thought you were the strong Keyblade master" Sora drew his Keyblade "Try me… we haven't gotten to spar yet Riku" Riku smiled "you sure you wanna do that?" He drew his weapon. "Hey you two play nice!" Kairi was in the doorway giggling.

Riku put the books on her shelf and left "He started… Listen I'll catch you guys later we haven't really spoken to our parents after the whole Kingdom Hearts incident" "Hey that's right my mom is gonna go crazy" Sora jumped. "You guys better go then don't want your mothers to get more worried" Kairi said. "Yeah I'll talk to you through my computer see ya" and with that Sora dashed out the house. "Oh and remember school starts tomorrow for you two!" Kairi yelled.

-----------------------------------

Jay: Well that's Chap 1 sorry if it was a bit short I'm trying to bring to give Sora and Riku a proper homecoming. Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Homecoming Party

Jay: Hey I'm back with a fresh new chappie for you guys/girls. I hope you've liked the story so far. I can promise you this chapter will be longer then the other one.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sora stopped dead in his tracks. "School! I completely forgot! I gotta tell mom to get me new clothes!" Meanwhile Riku had just gotten home. He knocked on the door but no one answered"I wonder where my dad is… probably at Sora's" with that he left for Sora's house. Making sure he looked presentable for his mother Sora knocked twice. "Well here goes nothing" A women in her thirties opened the door. She had long brown hair and green eyes. "S-Sora? My baby boy!" she hugged him tightly "how I've missed you! Where were you?" Sora hugged her back "I've missed you too mom…" So he's finally back eh?" A man of about the same age as Sora's mother was at the stairs smiling. He had silver spiky hair and a silver beard. "is…Riku with you?" "Yeah I'm here… it's good to see you dad" Riku was standing at the doorway smiling. "My boy is becoming a man come here son and give your old man a hug" Riku's father had tears in his eyes. "Sasuke are… you crying?" Sora's mother tried to comfort him. "I'm alright Destiny it's just… I've missed my son so much. "Hey guys we're here for the…homecoming party" Selphie, Kairi, Wakka and Tidus were at the door. Everything got silent when they saw the tension in the air. "Well why are you standing there come on in! We have to celebrate for our heroes return. Everyone cheered. "I'm home finally" Sora stretched his muscles. "It feels like so long huh?" Riku patted Sora on the back "Well let's get celebrating Sora".

"Sure let me just go check something…" Sora made his way up the stairs to his old room and opened the door. It had been so long he had even forgotten that annoying creak it made when it was opened. He slowly walked in and looked around for old time sake. "Wow my toy boats and clothes." Meanwhile downstairs everyone was having a blast talking and asking questions. Kairi was just sitting listening to everyone "Kairi what's wrong you should be having fun" Riku sat beside her "it's just I'm so happy everybody is together again." Riku smiled "it's more of a reason to go hang out with all of us not just sit there" Kairi giggled "Thanks for comforting me Riku… Where's Sora?" Riku stood up "He's upstairs have fun!" "What are you trying to say?" Kairi blushed furiously. Riku laughed "Nothing just that's its obvious that you both love each other." Kairi blushed even more "is it really?"

Back upstairs Sora was resting on his bed. "Man… I can't believe I'm going back to have a normal life" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" it was Kairi. "Hey Sora how come your not down stairs?" Sora stood up "I'm just abit tired that's all" Kairi walked up to him and hugged him. "I've missed you so much Sora… you mean so much to me…"she barley got to finish her sentence when she felt moist lips crashing on hers. "I've missed you too Kairi all I thought about was you when I was on my journey" Kairi tightened the hug and giggled "Well you sure did take long to come back to me…" Sora grinned "Come on lets go back to the party everyone is expecting us" they made their way to the stairs and Kairi took a hold of Sora's hand. Back at the party the teens were in their own side talking and the parents just laughing and telling jokes. Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand to were the group was. They looked at them and greeted them they knew Sora and Kairi together was bound to happen. Riku looked from the corner at them. He was happy for his best friend. He had found out that Kairi had feelings for Sora so long ago. At first he felt jealously and rage but now he couldn't be happier. "Those two were made for each other…way to go Sora"

------------------------------------------------------

Jay: That's what you call a friend… Well I hope you liked this chapter and expect for more on the way soon please R&R


	3. That night

Jay: I told you I'd be back and with a fresh new chapter 3. Please R&R the plot is thickening

------------------------------------------

Most of the party went by smoothly. Wakka making stupid comments and Selphie getting mad saying "Wakka! You should behave yourself." Sora laughed "still same old Wakka I see" Wakka grinned "What did you expect man?" Selphie and Kairi were at the food table talking and drinking the delicious Juice and snacks Destiny had made for them. "So Kairi tell me when did you and Sora hook up?" Selphie being nosey just had to know. "Well just a few minutes ago he said something really sweet and it went on from there." Kairi blushed a bit. "We could tell you two would end of together since the day we saw you guys playing around on the beach when we were little… it was so romantic!" Selphie squealed. "Oh I forgot to tell you while you were on your little adventure a new girl moved to the islands her name is Lulu she's not that talkative but I'm sure if we make the first move we can become friends". Back at the corner Riku Sora Tidus and Wakka were having a blast talking about things from school to simple things like a fruit. Tidus was the first to talk. "You know maybe we should all go to the deserted islands and campout there tomorrow! It would be fun and we could play a prank on the girls!" Riku laughed "Yeah that's not a bad idea I'd love to see Selphie run for her life" Sora stepped in "alright so then it's settled tomorrow like around 7 right?" Wakka scratched his head "Yeah… dat time is perfect bruda!"

Riku laughed "you know this would all be fine but we're forgetting one thing…" Tidus asked "what?" Riku shook his head "the girls!" Everyone laughed they were having such a great time. A few hours later everyone had left for home tired from the previous party which wore them out. Sora stood behind and began to clean the place up. "This would be so much easier with my Aero spell but mom would probably kill me if I broke something" He looked at the mess again. There were cups and plates and paper everywhere. "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind" Sora began to charge up the spell when "bad Sora what are you doing?" Kairi was in the doorway giggling. Sora stopped and put away his Keyblade. "Alright mom I'll be a good boy" Sora grabbed Kairi by her waist, looked into her eyes and smiled. Kairi warped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sora kissed back and slowly rubbed her sides with his hands. Then he kissed her neck and began to suck on it. Kairi moaned and Sora grinned "Lets save this for tomorrow when were not falling asleep" Kairi's head was laying on Soras chest listening to his heart beat. Kairi smiled "Sorry it's that I'm tired" Sora kissed her neck "it's alright you gotta be ready for tomorrow's trip it's gonna be a blast!"

A few hours later Sora was lying in his bed thinking. It was great being back home with no more worries no more searching for the dear friends he lost. They were all with him now living life they way any teenager should be. Knowing this Sora drifted into a nice sleep but his dreams were restless. Sora began to have visions. He was standing in the middle of a library and this man was standing there arguing with some type of person but it was all blurry

: I won't let you harm him! He's a dear friend

: Fool do you not yet understand the power I possess?

Meanwhile in a deserted castle some place far away…

: Hmph… history shall repeat it's self but will the odds change for this boy…

?#2: He shall fall like the others before him…

: Braig had met the Keyblade wielder before him but we all know Braig is no more thanks to that tragic day…


	4. Camping out

Jay: Sorry I took so long I hope you liked chapter 3 with the ending. Sora's dreams will come back to haunt him later XD but for now here is chapter 4. Like always I don't own anything except this story and my characters.

------------------------------------------

Sora: W-what is that… is this for real?

Dream scene

The scene was a completely deserted dessert. No one is sight for miles the only thing that could be heard was the wind which was picking up the sand. In the horizon there came 3 armor clad warriors. One of them had a strong build and was carrying a weird shaped Keyblade. The other was obviously a girl because of the enlargement in her chest area. She too had a weird shaped Keyblade. The finally one was also a boy and was wielding a Keyblade as well. Sora watched from his dream as the "knights" walked towards an intersection. Sora couldn't believe his eyes there were Keyblades everywhere some he knew and some he didn't. The Armored knights diverted their attention to the three 3 Keyblades in the middle. One of them was the Kingdom key the other was the Way to dawn and the dark realm Kingdom key. The knights walked over and picked them up the biggest one wielding the Kingdom key of course. Then Sora saw the faint image of someone walking towards them…

The next morning Sora was a bit tired because of the dreams. "Damn… and today is the trip too I don't wanna…" Sora hit the bed again falling asleep. Meanwhile Riku and Kairi were at their houses getting the stuff ready for tonight. "I better dress light since we're going to be sleeping in tents." Kairi was picking out what to wear from her clothes. "Perfect" Kairi had picked out a white tank with a small skirt but not too small and some sandals. Riku had picked out a white T shirt with lots of pockets and some short jeans with his usual sneakers. "Maybe I should call Sora" thought Riku mentally "He always sleeps late" Sora was fast asleep in his bed when RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! "AHH! Who's there!...oh damn just the phone" Sora stood up rubbed his eyes and answered.

Sora: Hello?

Riku: Hey Sora you ready for today?

Sora: uhhh (looks for an excuse) Yeah I'm ready just gotta get some stuff fixed up…

Riku: alright me and Kairi will be waiting for you near the docks then when can talk till it's time to go.

Sora: Alright see you in a few.

Sora hanged up. "Damn those dreams… were they some type of sign?" Sora looked worried "Maybe I shouldn't give it much thought… today is going to be fun!" and with that he went to get ready. Some where far away a festive event was also being held. The place of this event was Disney castle. After the big battle the king, Donald and Goofy were taking it easy resting up for the battle yet to come. The King had warned everyone of the battle that was left unfinished but now was not a time to bring back such negative events.

Mickey: Gee being back sure feels great!

The king was lying in the courtyard looking at the sky with his friends with his friends.

Donald: So your majesty how long till we set out again?

Goofy: Yea and gawrsh do Sora and the gang know?

Mickey: don't worry we still have time to rest up before we finish this battle for good.

Donald: that's good Sora deserves it…

Goofy: Yeah it's about time he got his own time back on his island.

A few hours later back at destiny islands everyone was having a blast at the campout. They were all sitting around a fire telling stories about their adventures the enemies they encountered and so on and so fourth.

Sora: Wow today has been a day huh?

Kairi yes it has we haven't had this much fun since we were little remember Sora?

Sora: Yeah… the raft our little dreams…

Riku: Hey you two nows not the time to reminisce!

Riku was right behind them grinning.

Sora: Alright I guess its time we hit the hay it's getting late and everyone is already leaving for their tents.

Sora stood up and picked up his things. He then walked towards his tent.

Sora: you coming Kairi?

Kairi: smile yes I'll be there in a minute Let me just freshen up a bit you can join me with that tight tank of yours seductive smile

-------------------------------------------------------

Jay: uh oh Kairi trying to make the moves on Sora XD sorry I took so long to update please read and review.


	5. The next day

Sora stood there dumbfounded. He never expected Kairi of all people to say that. Sure they were going out and all but this… so quickly was a bit too much to handle. Kairi giggled "Are you shy? Your face is all red". Sora smiled " it's just going out with you is going to take some time to handle I mean… we've been friends since as long as I can remember… but it feels a bit weird going from friends to lovers. Kairi hugged him "I know I feel the same way… but it's normal since we've just begun going out". Sora returned the hug and kissed her forehead. Then he looked into Kairi's eyes. Kairi loved those big blue sapphire eyes. Sora noticed she was starting to zone out "Hey Kairi lets go get some sleep before you completely leave this world" Sora grinned. Kairi snapped out of it and giggled "what can I say? You sexy cute and I want you…" that last bit got Sora off guard. Sora stood there thinking until he noticed Kairi was already walking toward the tent. "Hey! Wait up that's not fair you used my hormones against me!"

Kairi giggled again and entered soon after Sora did to. After their nightly rituals they lay down and tried to go to sleep. "Sora… please don't leave me again" Sora looked at kairi with a look of concern "I'm not going anywhere Kairi for a while atleast" Kairi signed "Yes but you remember what the king said" Sora slowly read the letter in his head again.

Dear Sora, Kairi and Riku

Yelp how you been? I'm sorry to say this but it seems this battle still isn't over and we have to leave to take care of it. I'm counting on your help especially you Sora and don't worry we don't have to leave yet. Get your rest so that when the time comes we can pull together and finish this once and for all.

King Mickey.

"Yea but remember now we're traveling together you have a Keyblade Kairi" Kairi hugged Sora "Thank you… for everything you've always protected me… even if it meant giving up your own life…Sora I love you" Kairi embraced him even harder and started to cry. Sora rubbed her back "Kairi I did all those things because I really liked you… but now as the years went by… I love you too Kairi I have always loved you…" Sora pulled Kairi into a kiss he then deepened the kiss by playing with Kairi's tongue. He begged for entrance and she gladly let him in. Meanwhile in Disney castle King Mickey was turning in for the night he had loved his homecoming party and was now tired and just about ready to go to sleep. "You fool you think you can really stop this war? A war born of confusion and hatred…" the king jumped "who's there show yourself!" A figure stepped out of the shadow. The figure was wearing a long cape that covered his mouth and he was wearing a helmet. "King Mickey one of the Keyblade wielders on my death list…" The king drew his Keyblade and got in a battle ready pose. "What can you do…" the mysterious figure pulled out a star seeker Keyblade "I took this from your teacher… to bad it's stained with blood…" The king was now terrified. This "being" had killed Yen Sid or so it seemed. "W-who are you?" The figure laughed "I don't usually give away my identity but you won't live to tell anyone else… I'm a chaser I collected Keyblades and with them I'm going to bring down all worlds! I won't live till I have my revenge…" with that the warrior dove at Mickey. Mickey jumped in the air and caste a Firaga spell. The warrior disappeared. "You fool you think you can catch me! I'm from the future I know a few tricks you haven't learned yet…" he then reappeared in front of the king and hit him in the head for a one hit KO. The warrior silently fell from the sky and left without saying a word…

The next morning the boys were up early planning their little prank on the girls. "How about we just shake their tent and moan like monsters" Tidus laughed. "I got the craziest idea how bout we color our faces up and go into their tents and scream ya?" Wakka laughed and everyone decided that's what would be done. Sora got some herbs and powder and covered his face in it making him look really funny everyone else did the same. Sora went to over to Kairi's tent still in his tank top and shorts from yesterday. Riku just went with Sora. Wakka went to Lulu and Tidus went to Selphie. "This one is going to be classic" Sora could barely hold his laughter. "heh when Kairi sees us she's gonna flip" Sora and Riku were snickering so loud they didn't notice the trap they were getting into. Until they were up in the sky thanks to a net. Kairi came out the tent giggling "you guys fell for it and I bet you every other boy did too" Sora and Riku put on emo faces "but we were gonna trick you" Sora complained "How did u know we were going to trick you?" Riku said. Kairi began to laugh " I guess we caught you first" A few hours later everyone was getting ready to head back to the main island. Lulu and Selphie were walking together going towards the boat. "That Wakka is so annoying and immature I can't believe your friends with him…" Lulu was upset because Wakka had startled her abit. Selphie frowned "Please don't be mad at him he was just playing we do this all the time here" Lulu shut her eyes as if in deep thought "Well maybe your all losers…" Selphie stopped and looked shocked. On the boat Sora Kairi and Riku were planning out what to do next for the day when a shooting start hit a far away tree. Sora looked up "what was that it?" Riku stared into the horizon "let's go check it out."

After a quick boat trip to the main island Sora and Riku couldn't believe their eyes.

Riku: W-what happened?

Sora: The Gummi ship…Donald Goofy… quick get help!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jay: What could have happened? snicker Sorry if I'm writing short chapters but 4 some reason I really can't write for that long its something I'm trying to overcome lol please R&R.


	6. Planning

Sora looked horrified at the scene before him. The gummi ship was in pieces and Donald and Goofy were hanging from the ship. Goofy was through a window and badly injured. Donald looked like he hit metal pretty hard with his beak since it was a bit messed up. "Sora Riku why are you guys standing there what's" Kairi had found Riku and Sora shocked because of the sight they were witnessing. Sora snapped out of it "Hurry get help! We don't know how long they'll last!" Kairi nodded "okay" then she ran off. "Riku don't just stand there! Help me out!" Sora yelled angrily. Riku was in a complete daze. "What's happening to me? My…mind am I in my mind?" Riku looked around himself there were stairs everywhere with unpleasant colors covering the walls. "It's almost like…blood" Riku returned back to normal. Sora was already gone to get help. A few hours later at an infirmary. Donald and Goofy were resting peacefully in their beds. "Well at least their recovering" Sora looked relieved "Now when they wake up we can ask them what happened." Riku looked up "Yeah…" Kairi noticed Riku but shrugged it off as something else. "You should leave now so that they can have time to recover" The nurse smiled. Sora scratched his head "Sorry I didn't know we were speaking that loud".

Outside

Sora: So what now?

Riku: There is only one thing to do and that's to wait for Donald and Goofy to recuperate

Kairi: Yea…

Kairi looked at the guys. They had always protected her all their life especially Sora that's one of the reasons she loved him. Then suddenly she dropped to the floor. She felt searing pain in her head. Then she dropped to the floor. "W-where am I?" Kairi was drifting into space till… "What is this place… some sanctuary?" Kairi looked around her. It was a big garden with a big well in the middle. The place looked so peaceful and carefree. Birds could be seen in the well bathing and singing.

: This Kairi is your true place… you belong here…

Kairi: What are you talking about?

Kairi noticed that the Keyblade Riku gave her appeared in her hands.

: This is what you must protect when the time comes… it is your destiny…

Kairi awoke in a flash just to find out that she's in the arms of Sora. "Kairi what happened? You just fainted on us" Kairi looked into Sora's eyes and kissed him. "I guess I was just tired is all" that story didn't fool Sora he knew something was up and he was going to find out. "Alright then let's get you to your house then me and Riku will check up on Donald and Goofy" Kairi looked satisfied and agreed. She then kissed Sora farewell and whispered "Can you stop by my house today? I need to talk to you guys about something" and with that she walked off towards her house. Sora put his arms behind his head "Well I guess she doesn't need us taking her home" Riku laughed "she is all grown you know." Sora laughed with him "So let's go check on Donald and Goofy". Meanwhile in the infirmary.

Door opens

Beautiful nurse : Um excuse me… Donald and Goofy you have guest. (Bows and leaves)

Sora and Riku walked in and looked over at the beds Donald was up greeting them and Goofy smiling.

Goofy: Hey guys long time no see!

Donald: How you been?

Sora smiled "Fine… So tell us what happened?" Donald put a serious face along with Goofy "Well your majesty was attacked by some warrior clad in a cape. Goofy put his finger on his head as if thinking "Yeah and he had some Keyblade weapony thing!" Sora and Riku looked at each other and shrugged it off. The Sora put his hands on Donald's bed "So.. When can we go check it out?" Donald looked at Sora as if crazy. "What are you nuts? That maniac is like futuristic he's mastered moves that took out his majesty in 2 hits!" "Yea Sora you can't beat him" Goofy looked worried. Riku laughed "Don't worry I know Sora can fight and if he loses which will happen (Sora got ticked off) I will be there to back him up okay?" Donald and Goofy laughed "Well since you put it that way let's leave tomorrow night" Donald crossed his arms. "Sure why not" Riku smiled. "So uhhh is Kairi coming with us?" Goofy looked in Sora's direction. "Yes… she is I'm not leaving her to suffer anymore" Riku looked at Sora "you sure?" Sora looked down. "Yes she suffered a lot when I left for a year and now she has a Keyblade me and Kairi will fight side by side!"

Some Sanctuary

: The worlds are again in danger… this boy can't do it alone he needs…her

Back at Disney castle

The castle was dark and gloomy it looked totally different from Disney castle.

: So you see he and his friends are coming here to investigate.

Armored night: Hmm this is good… 3 Keyblades at once and I get to kill the Keyblade master… you have served me well in telling me this and in return I'll give you what you need… Maleficent… grins

Maleficent: Good… good…

Pete was stuck to the wall hearing their devilish laughs echo thorough out the new "Armageddon Empire"


	7. The tragic arrival

Jay: Sorry I had writers block lol but here I am again with another chappie do you gays like the story so far?

---------------

Sora looked up into the star filled night. This was the beginning to the end… The end of this battle which started more then a year ago. After this Sora would finally live his normal life with the girl he loved. Sora stood there with Keyblade in hand. Riku noticed his unusual quietness and asked "What's wrong you seem out of it" Sora snapped out of it "I just…want to finish this so we can live out normal lives…sure it can be exciting but…we could lose our life at any moment…" Riku stood up from his packing "Well what was stopping you from thinking that before?" Sora's expression went serious "well it was reuniting with you and Kairi again…I didn't care what happened to me so long as I save you guys…" Kairi walked up to them with a bag in hand "you already demonstrated that when you save me in hollow bastion a year ago remember Sora?" Sora looked down "How could I forget… I didn't want to lose you…" Riku put his hands on his shoulders and Kairi hugged him. "We're fighting together now Sora it's all for one and one for all" Riku smiled. "Yeah we're in this together Sora and besides your one of the main keys to finishing this once and for all." Sora smiled "Thanks guys… I feel like I can fight Ansem and Xeanort together at once!" Riku laughed "Let's not get carried away!" Everyone laughed and got on the ship their confidence refilled once more. Sora looked at the ship again it brought so many memories back. Like that time he and Donald were arguing about landing in Deep jungle were they met Tarzan but in the end the got something valuable and became friends again. Donald got at the wheel "I'm driving you all got that!" everyone laughed remembering how overprotective he was of the Gummi ship. Kairi sat down with everyone else. "So where are we going first?"

"We're going to Disney castle to check out what happened…" Sora said with a serious tone. "sign fine lets go" quacked Donald and with that they made their way to Disney castle. After an hour or so they arrived. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. It was horrible the castle was completely covered in Darkness. "This can't be the castle is completely covered in Darkness! What about the cornerstone of light?" Goofy jumped in "That armored guy cracked it with his blade!" Riku looked puzzled "isn't it supposed to not let Darkness into the castle?" Donald quacked "that's the thing he came in from nowhere we were completely defenseless! We barely had enough time to evacuate the queen, Daisy and the servants!" Kairi looked down and had started to have visions. They consisted of their 3 Keyblades in some type of desert then it stopped. "My head…" Sora looked her way and grabbed her before she fell. "Kairi are you okay?" Sora picked her up and put her on a seat. "Kairi are you alright? I've noticed you've been kind of quiet since we got on the ship…." Kairi kissed Sora. "I'm alright I'm just a bit scared that's all." Sora smiled and kissed her forehead "you don't have to be I'm here and I'll protect you with my life." Kairi was so happy. Ever since they got together she has been happier. "I guess we were meant to be" she smiled. Sora took her had "come on lets go"

Inside the Castle

Donald: What's taking those two so long?

Riku: Let them be Kairi wasn't acting like herself on the ship she was too quiet.

Goofy: Gawrsh I wonder why?

After a bit Sora and Kairi caught up panting together. Riku gave a sly smile "whoa! I don't even want to know what you two were doing!" They both blushed and Sora punched Riku in the arm "you pervert!"

:Well well it's seems the heroes have arrived…hmmm Sora it seems your in good shape…maybe you'll put up a fight unlike the others…

Suddenly a capped warrior appeared behind Sora "This is it for you!" Big Sword clash and flash Riku was behind Sora blocking the attack. "Sora are these the skills of a Keyblade master?" Sora jumped to the side and drew his Keyblade and got into a stance preparing for battle. "He just got me off guard" Sora smirked "So guys the old party is back together again huh?" Donald and Goofy were standing beside him in their battle stances. The warrior laughed "Sora… I want that blade…" Sora looked confused and then the Warrior dive at him. Sora blocked with his Keyblade but the warrior kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. Then Sora quickly regained balanced by spinning over a pole and hit the warrior in the face with the hilt of the Keyblade. "Nice shot Sora!" Kairi was watching Keyblade in hand. Donald and Goofy were supporting Sora casting cure magic and Goofy with his shield techniques. The warrior stood straight and laughed. "You are very good Sora you are actually making me break a sweat..." Sora got a bit anxious and stood in his stance then he dived at the warrior. "Hmm but your still a fool if I can't kill you yet… I'll take away your reason to live" Immediately the warrior disappeared and reappeared in front of Kairi. Kairi had so fear in her eyes as the blade came slowly moving to her face. Goofy bashed Sora to the spot using his shield but it was too late Sora could not stop the blow. Instead he took it for her. Kairi watched in horror as Sora came crashing down time seemed to have stopped as he fell. And with his last words "See?... I told you I-I'd protect you… I l-love you…Kairi". Sora landed on the floor Kairi had tears in her eyes. "Why…why did it turn out like this? If I wasn't so afraid I could have done something. Riku knocked the Armor clad warrior to the ground with a clothesline. The warrior left. Riku looked to were Kairi was panting and ran over. "Sora… you idiot…" Kairi just hugged him and everything got quiet. It looked like the big slash Sora had across his neck chest was too serious. He was bleeding badly and it looked like there was no hope. Riku stood up and signed "Kairi we got to go if we don't I'm sure we'll be attacked again…" Kairi screamed "NO! I'm not leaving Sora here! Not like this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay: Wow that's tough but we'll see what happens. I'm the type of writer who likes to tinker with ideas lol.


	8. The invitation

Jay: Hey there I'm back with a fresh new chappie I would like to thank Argus for being a loyal reviewer. Thanks a lot I always wait for your reviews and I hope you are enjoying this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi looked at her beloved in her arms. "K-Kairi…" Sora fell unconscious it was a critical blow he took. Donald had come over and used Curaga on him but to no avail it only replenished his physical energy not his wound. "Gawrsh why isn't it workin" Goofy looked worried. Riku helped Kairi pick up Sora "Listen we can't keep going with Sora in this condition. Let's head to Hollow Bastion the closest world and help him there" Kairi nodded with tears in her eyes.

A few hours later

Leon" What happened why is Sora wounded?

Riku: We'll explain later it seems we have someone even more dangerous on our hands now…

Leon: Take him to the infirmary. Aerith help Sora out!

Aerith Nodded and followed Sora into the infirmary. The doctors took him off the stretcher and placed him in a bed. They then began to caste healing spells on him. Aerith aided by casting her most powerful curative magic "Revive". A few hours later Aerith came outside were the others were waiting. Kairi jumped up "How is Sora? Will he be okay?" Aerith smiled and nodded. Kairi looked so happy. She had tears in her eyes "Thank you so much Aerith" Leon jumped in "Alright now that we have that taken care of… what happened?" Riku looked serious but answered "Well we went to Disney castle to check out the damage that was done and we were attacked by some Keyblade wielding maniac!" Leon closed his eyes as if in deep thought "So this is what his majesty meant…" Donald quacked "The king was here?" Leon looked up "Yes he came right after the incident and told me to inform you guys that he is okay" Everyone smiled "So what is the king doing now?" Riku asked "He's off investigating" Everyone looked to the side and a familiar face came into view. "CLOUD!" everyone shouted. Cloud had his black pants but was now sporting a black tank top and a large silver sword behind his back. He had some scars on his muscles but it was no big deal. "What are you doing here Cloud?" Goofy asked. Cloud closed his eyes "After I defeated Sephiroth the darkness in my heart went away…now I'm helping out here with the rebuilding of everything that last battle damaged…" Leon jumped in "You guys won't be doing anything until Sora recuperates so why don't you help out here?" Yuffie appeared from nowhere "We could sure use your help!" Riku signed "What do you think Kairi?" Kairi looked down "As long as I stay by Sora's side to help him I'm fine…" Donald and Goofy nodded towards leon. "Good your first mission shall be to help out the townsfolk here with their building…I'm assigning Riku and Goofy for the job. Cloud will be your supervisor" Riku smiled "Alright let's get this over with!" Kairi jumped in "What about me? What can I do to help Sora?" Aerith put her hand on Kairi's shoulder "To further assist him keep him company I'm sure he'll recuperate faster knowing you're at his side!" Kairi smiled "Thank you Aerith you've done so much for me…" Aerith cut in "It's alright…go comfort him"

The busy streets of Hollow Bastion

Cloud: Alright I'm going to be helping the townsfolk you guys bring supplies from the outskirts of town. These should be easy to find. (Gives them a list)

Riku: (Reads down the list) Alright we'll try to have everything by sundown.

Goofy: Yeah! You can count on us Cloud!

2 hours later Riku and Goofy are just returning from gathering the supplies that were needed. "Gawrsh Riku how long do you think we'll stay here? Riku looked at him "Well at least till Sora recuperates" Riku suddenly stopped and looked around as if searching for something. "Uhh what's wrong" asked Goofy confused. Riku drew his weapon "Someone is there… Come out!"

Armored knight: you're good boy maybe even better then that other Keyblade holder. The contests will be a sight to see indeed…

Riku: What are you talking about? What contest?

Armored knight: Oh you haven't got an invitation I see… Here (throws him a card then starts to leave) oh… and I'm sure you'll join. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Riku looked at the card and opened it up

Dear Keyblade weilders,

You have been forcefully invited to join our little contest to test your strength. In this test you will battle the millions of other Keyblade weilders out there for the title of "Keyblade King" There shall be many hardships. You might even end up fighting your friends! Now you're probably wondering… "Why would I join this stupid tournament" and let me give you the answer to that… we have your precious King hostage and if you don't compete he dies! Simple as that. We'll expect to see you there and don't worry you yourselves will find out the stage…

Armored knights

(Sanctuary)

: These fools its too bad they didn't put up much of a fight… it's been a while since I had to step out and clean up your messes…These fool weren't that tough and you had trouble? Pathetic…

: The mage is too powerful for his own good… if only he were on our side.

: Nonsense! We don't need a pathetic mage in our clan. We're out for revenge not to look for scrawny mages to join our clan!

Back at Hollow Bastion- Everyone was gathered around Sora reading the card…

Sora: So…their forcing us to join… damn and we can't say no because the king is being held hostage.

Riku: Sora try to recuperate fast so that we can head out and stop these maniacs.

Kairi: I'm going too!

Donald: quack does it say only Keyblade weilders?

Goofy: Ahyuck! Yeah we got to check that out! We don't want you guys getting disqualified…

Sora: (sits up) alright so I'll recuperate fast so we can go help the king! Then we can finish this battle for good and live a normal life.

Riku smiled and Kairi giggled "Yeah!"

: Sora if… only you knew…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay: Whoa! I sense some mystery! lol well I hope you enjoyed this one! Please R&R!


	9. Working Hard

Jay: Wow I actually got a review I was going to stop writing this story but a certain fan made me realize people out there are actually reading this! So here you go!

After a few weeks Sora was out of the Hospital. Most of his days where now spent helping out around Hollow bastion one because he needed to see if he was really alright and some labor would show that and two because they didn't have a clue of where that caped man might strike next. One afternoon Sora had just finished unloading some supplies for cid into his shop. "Thanks kid I owe ya one. My back ain't as good as it used to be" (scratches his head) Sora smiled and brushed his forehead of sweat "It's nothing Cid I owe you a lot for helping me back when I didn't know heads or tails about the gummy ship." Kairi walked in looking just as sweaty as Sora. "How you feeling?" she said ending it off with a light kiss. Sora kissed back "I feel great lets leave already I'm so anxious!" Kairi waved her finger in front of his face "Not yet we still have a few more things to do. I spoke to Riku about it which spoke to Leon. He says if all goes well we can leave tonight" Sora stretched and yawned "Sounds good" Meanwhile Riku had been busy with his own labors when he heard it… "Braig…Why we where best friends…" Riku looked around expecting to find someone "Because…I-I hate you! You never cared about me! It was always…I got a shiny new blade! And look what I have become now! Destined to fade away to nothingness.." Riku drew his Keyblade getting protective "I'm so…sorry I never knew..Braig my…." Suddenly everything stopped and from the ground emerged 2 tombstones. They where both a dark purple and emitting a Dark essence. From the tombstones came Ansem (The heartless) and Xemnas. "You! You can't be here! That's impossible!" Ansem laughed "No Riku it's very possible didn't you listen to Ansem the wise? Darkness can NEVER be eliminated!" Beside Ansem appeared that heartless that is always with him. "Yes but I think you forgot to mention something Ansem…The fact that we only appear before those who have had some type of relation to darkness"

Ansem laughed "Ahh yes thank you Xemnas" Riku looked horrified. After fighting his inner darkness it would still torment him. "No… I won't let you!!" Riku lost control and dove at Ansem.

(Ansem The wise computer room)

It had been a while since this room had been touched and the words "Thank you Sora" still flicked on the computers monitor. Along with the chibi versions of Sora, Donald and Goofy. A hooded man walked through the hallways leading to the heartless manufacturing room. It was almost scary all that could be heard was his foot steps and the light breathing of another figure some ways off. After entering the room the hooded man talked "Glad to see your well my…friend…" On the floor lay an armor clad man who looked pretty badly beaten up "Why! Why did you bring me back! I've suffered enough as it is!" the hooded man just laughed and kicked the other's side "because you are of use to me that's why" The armored figure struggled to get up but to no avail "Don't play with me! Like I'd ever let you!" This seemed to annoy the hooded man causing him to punch him in the face. Knocking him out cold "Good now stay quiet like a good boy just like…your brother was" Back at hollow bastion everyone was getting ready to head out and look for clues although like always something detained them. Cloud had been busy keeping the town safe until he heard the Sephiroth had been in town. Cloud knew this was impossible since he had killed Sephiroth with his own hands. It had instead been 3 figures whose resemblance was uncanny. "Who are you! Why are you here" Cloud seemed shocked. The youngest one of the group spoke up "Well it looks like brother doesn't know who we are isn't that sad…" The 2nd youngest laughed "Yes it is I can almost cry" Now it was the oldest turn to speak "I guess we'll have to refresh his memory won't we?" Cloud took his stance but knew he was at a disadvantage considering the 3 on 1 but Sora had heard the news and was there to help along with Riku. Kairi and the Disney castle knights stayed behind to do some left over packing for the trip. Of course no one knew it was this serious. They would have gone if it was.

Sora took his stance as well "Hey Cloud you know these freaks?" Cloud only shook his head "I've never met them but something tells me I have…"

Jay: Hmmm…I wonder who those 3 where? Lol as if it isn't obvious but I'll leave that to you please read and review. Oh and to answer my fans request yes there will be a lemon! Lol R&R please!


	10. A mysterious being

Jay: I keep getting a review a piece! I'm sorry fans but I need more then 1 to keep me going. If you really want this story to keep going get others into it and review thanks in advance!

The youngest one laughed "Aha-haha-ha you do know us brother" he started to take steps towards Cloud and Sora but they stood their ground. Watching their little brother proceed the other two followed. The brother with the long hair took out his gun a fired a shot at Sora. Sora quickly dodged it by lifting his Keyblade and deflecting the shot. The one with the short hair looked mad "Yazoo…don't be so anxious" Yazoo looked over in his direction "but it's more fun like this…" Loz (The one with the crazy hair due) smiled and just joined his brother. Sora looked worried all three brothers where running right towards the. Cloud nudged Sora on his side "You take the gunner, I'll try to take the swordsman and the fighter" Sora nodded. "Please this little kid?" Yazoo brushed the strands of hair away from his face so he could get s good shot. Sora out ran all the bullets fired at him and did strike raid. Yazoo jumped into the sky and dodged it but what he didn't notice was Sora behind him. "Where did that little brat go?" Yazoo was looking around frantically when Smack! Right on the head. Meanwhile Cloud had his hands full fighting off Loz's fighting skills and Kadaj's sword techniques. After getting tired from fighting 2 opponents Cloud unleashed one of his newly learned moves. His body started glowing blue and so did his sword. He also unleashed the devil wing and began to fly around swing at Kadaj and Loz. Feeling threatened they retreated. "It doesn't matter our goal isn't to fight with you. Our true plan is to revive…Sephiroth" This struck Cloud right in the heart "No you can't!" Kadaj left his laugh echoing in the air. Meanwhile back at the center of town Kairi Donald and Goofy where walking along the road delivering some groceries to an old ladies house when they saw Riku lying on the floor. "Riku! Riku what happened?" Kairi ran over to the spot with Donald and Goofy and helped him up. "Their…Kairi promise me one thing…" Kairi answered "What? What is it?" She noticed something was not right with him. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "That you'll leave…run now go…I can't hold it anymore!" Riku started to glow a light purple and then it became darker and darker almost black. Kairi stepped back a bit "Riku?...what's wrong you're scaring me…" Donald and Goofy took out their weapons and stepped in front of Kairi "Kairi go! Get Sora!" Kairi nodded and ran off.

(In the center of town)

"Damn…who exactly where they?" Sora questioned. Cloud shut his eyes to think "I…don't know they all remind me of Sephiroth." "Cloud should we stay here a bit longer to help you with this?" Riku seemed worried. Cloud immediately opened his eyes "No it's alright you have your own mission. Go and complete it I can handle this" Sora also seemed to be worried "Well if anything you can call us we'll be glad to help" At that very moment Kairi came running up to them. "Sora.. pant wait a minute Riku? But weren't you.." Sora and Riku looked puzzled "whats wrong?" "We just found you injured on the floor! How did you?..." Riku smiled "Kairi I left with Sora to help Cloud remember? The only trouble I met was that whole Ansem Xemnas thing which I told to Sora already." On the ledge above them a figure in a black hood appeared "Yes Kairi don't you remember?" This figure was holding Donald and Goofy like rag dolls and dropped them from the ledge. "Donald Goofy!" Sora and Riku ran to catch them after succeeding Sora looked up "Who are you!" the figure seemed to be in a mind of his/her own. "I guess they still haven't gotten the message hmm… I guess it arrives differently for different Keyblade wielders…" Riku got angry "Hey you! Make some sense! Who are you and why did you do this to Donald and Goofy?" The hooded being laughed "you fools think you've won? Please! We will take Kingdom Hearts and there is nothing you can do about it, we already have all we need! Look up!" Sora looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. A huge portal was stationed right above Hollow bastion. "Now the fun can really begin! Welcome to the battle field!"

Jay: Whoa! The battlefield? This should be interesting lol anyway like I said before please read and review.


End file.
